


Imposing Chainsaws

by CredibilityProblem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Gen, bloodswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredibilityProblem/pseuds/CredibilityProblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like [...] hot bloodswaps."<br/>(Me too!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imposing Chainsaws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Kanaya Maryam's chucklevoodoos are weak at best, but then, she doesn't actually _need_ to resort to psychic powers to instill terror and intimidation.


End file.
